


Make It Work

by supremeleaderlindz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, i wanted to make this filthy but i couldn't i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleaderlindz/pseuds/supremeleaderlindz
Summary: Ben convinces Rey that they can, in fact, fuck in her car.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just apologize. I had every intention of making this god awful filthy, but I got too caught up in personal experiences and how I felt the characters would actually act in this situation. Forgive me. Enjoy anyway.

“There’s no fucking way.”

Ben’s laugh echoes in the quiet car, the low tones of the Arctic Monkeys on the radio drowned out by the sound. He sits against the passenger side door of the two door convertible, an eyebrow raised, his hands resting on his large thighs, his legs folded with the lack of space.

“Come on, we can make it work,” he assures her, climbing into the backseat. The neon sign of the pharmacy shines a red sheen onto the black leather of the seats, igniting his messy black hair with a bright halo. He reaches over and grabs the lever of the passenger seat, pulling it and pushing the seat up to where it’s nearly touching the glovebox. “Well? Are you joining?”

Rey shakes her head, incredulous. She’s turned around in her seat now, her lips bruised from their heavy makeout session, one strap of her tank top loosely hanging from her shoulder. They’d had better luck fucking in his dorm room yesterday, but security wouldn’t let a non resident in after eight and well - two in the morning was a little late. 

“You’re something else,” she says through gritted teeth, but she crawls into the backseat anyway. He’s right, it’s a little roomier than she originally thought, but there was no way to make this work. He’s too big. “You’re too big,” she echoes her thoughts aloud. 

He smirks, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down, kicking them off over his bare feet. He leans over, pressing his lips to her neck, one of his large hands gripping her shoulder, pushing the other strap of her top down and palming over her breast. And of course, she’s done for. Of course they’ll make it work in this tiny stupid car. She was stupid to think the night would end with her waving goodbye, panties dry, as he walks into his building. Her eyes close and her head tilts, her hands finding their way to his thighs, to his bulge. She opens her eyes as he bites down on her shoulder, a low groan rumbling against her skin as she slips her hand under the gray waistband of his boxers.

“Wait, fuck,” she hisses, ducking down as another car parks two spaces away from them. Ben lifts his head, glancing over his shoulder. He turns back to her with an eye roll.

“The windows are tinted, Rey, relax baby,” he says in a low voice, an almost whisper that drives her crazy. 

She relaxes under his touch at his command, pulling her hand away from him as he moves to pull her tank top over her head. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” he says fervently, dropping her shirt into the front seat and gripping her thighs, roughly pulling her to lay flat across the back seat. He leans down and hungrily mouths at her neck, sucking and biting down her chest, twirling his tongue around one of her nipples while twisting the other between his thumb and forefinger. She’s gone under him and he knows it, her lips swollen and parted with a breathy moan, her eyes wide with anticipation. He looks up at her with wild eyes, dragging his hand down her waist as he sits up, straddling her with one knee on the seat and one knee on the floor of the car. His large hands move swiftly, unbuttoning and pulling down both her denim shorts and pink thong in one go. A flicker of disappointment for her - she knows he loves when she wears those and laments him not seeing her twirl around in it. “It’s pretty, wear it again for me sometime,” he says, reading her mind as always. He turns to pull her bottoms fully off, dropping them on the front seat with her top, and turns his full undivided attention back to her face.

“What do you want.”

“I- uh, I want you to fuck me.”

He presses his palm flat against her, his thumb slowly circling her clit as he slides his middle inside, curling it while watching her face.

“Mm, I’m not convinced.”

“Please,” she whines, “Ben, come on. Please fuck me.” Her hips buck up against his touch, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. He slides his index finger in beside his other, slowly pumping them as he leans back, lowering his head to press his parted lips to her hip.

“You ask everyone to fuck you like that?” he murmurs, dragging his lips downward, replacing his thumb with his tongue.

“I- fuck,” she groans, her hands sliding into his hair, fingers tangling into the sleek black waves and tugging sharply. “There’s nobody else and you know it.”

“Nobody else out there making you feel like this? Nobody else doing it for you like I am?” He quickens the pace of his fingers, alternating between thrusting and curling, swirling the tip of his tongue over her clit, his other hand sliding up her thigh to tightly grip her waist.

“Nobody’s ever done it for me like you,” she spits around a moan, pushing his head down. “Fuck, Ben,” she whines. 

“That’s what I fucking thought.” He continues until he feels her tensing, sucking her clit into his mouth as she orgasms around his fingers, her head tilted back, fingers pulling his hair so hard he wonders if he’ll have a bald spot tomorrow. He doesn’t pause, moving his mouth to her lips, and she revels in the taste of herself on his tongue as he moves it with hers. He sits back and quickly pulls down his boxers, wrapping his cunt slick fingers around his length.

“Do you want me on top?” she asks, sitting up, trying to picture the best way to make this work, the throbbing ache only worsened in the wake of her orgasm. He shakes his head.

“Did I tell you to get up?” 

She lies back down, licking her lips as she looks up at him, flexing her leg up to drape over the back of the seat. “Come on,” she begs.

His need wins out, he’s suddenly on her, dragging the tip of his cock up and down her wet cunt as she wraps her other leg around him, pushing her hips forward. “Ben, fucking give it to me,” and the edge in her voice sends him. With one swift thrust he’s inside of her, bottoming out with a hand on the seat beside her and a hand on her thigh, digging his fingertips into her skin with a bruising intensity. His breath leaves him with a strangled moan, his lips finding hers as he starts thrusting. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight, it’s like the first time all over again,” he whispers against her mouth, dragging his lips along her jaw to her ear. “Feel so good. Always so good for me.” He bites down on her earlobe, earning a breathy moan. Her hands find their way to his back, her nails scratching down the back of his hips in a way he’s sure to feel tomorrow. He rolls his hips as he arches back, continuing his pace while sucking a bruise underneath her collarbone. The marks from their previous sessions were already fading, and he was damn sure going to make it obvious that she was taken. She tightens around him, moving a hand to his neck and pulling him back up to catch his lips in a needy kiss. 

The only slip ups they have are a few bumped heads, small roadblocks overcome by laughs. 

“I’m gonna cum, do you want me to pull out,” he spits as a warning.

“No. If you get a single drop on this car I swear,” she hisses, effectively silenced from saying anything else by his lips on hers and his few last frantic thrusts before he spills inside of her, collapsing onto her chest a sweaty breathless mess. She allows it for a moment, brushing the sticky strands from his forehead, before her necessity to breathe outweighs the tenderness of the moment. She shoves his side until he sits back, pulling out with a wince. He looks around, then back to her, grinning.

“Told you we could make it work.”

She rolls her eyes.


End file.
